


Fett Family Fluff

by Tarrinatopaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jango Fett Open Seasons (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Boba Fett, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Single Parent Jango Fett, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: A man and his son live in an apartment on Kamino. They may not quite be a normal family, but whose family is?
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Bounty hunting was easy compared to this

**Author's Note:**

> Jango Fett is a good dad. Yes, as a matter of fact, I am willing to die on this hill. Don't like that? Pick another fic then I guess.
> 
> This was written for exactly one person: me. (I guess technically also my bestie since we are basically just extensions of each other. also this is her fault.)
> 
> There was not enough soft family content for these two, I didn't want to have to make it myself but I took on the burden anyway.
> 
> If I've butchered canon, oh well. I wrote this for me anyway and I'm fine with it.

Jango paced the small Kamino apartment. He, not for the first time, thought that he'd perhaps bitten off more than he could chew. He gently rocked the tiny _loud_ bundle in his arms as he circled through the rooms again. 

Bounty hunting was easy compared to this.

The Kaminoans had offered to keep the baby with the others in the nursery until he reached a more manageable age, but Jango had declined. The very thought of it just didn't sit right. Nursery wasn't really even the right word for the massive facility anyway. Factory was much more accurate. Automated processes and minimal contact with actual living beings. 

No thanks. Not for his child. The others were bought and paid for, not his problem, but this one was his son.

The baby, Boba, squirmed and continued to let his displeasure be known.

"Shh little one," he soothed. "Shh." He wasn't sure what else to do. Boba was freshly changed and fed but it hadn't made any difference. There was no fever, he couldn't seem to find any cause of discomfort, so Jango did what he could, he held his son.

A little hand broke free of the blanket and fisted in the thin material of Jango's shirt.

"Boba," he sighed.

At the sound of his name the baby paused his cries, just for a moment, and blinked up at Jango with brown eyes that matched his own.

"You need to sleep, little one."

Boba was wailing again before her even finished the sentence. 

"I need to sleep too." Jango sighed again as he shifted his hold so he could rest Boba against his shoulder. He was used to long nights, but this was an entirely different sort of long night.

He spoke a soft mix of basic and Mando'a that was probably closer to gibberish than anything coherent as he circled again.

He tilted his head enough so he could press a kiss into the soft fluff of Boba's hair. Jango absently rubbed circles on the baby's back and hummed softly. An old melody that he'd long forgotten the words to, if he'd ever actually known them at all.

He stopped in front of the panoramic window and looked out. Rain pounded inaudibly against the transpasteel. Perhaps he should do something so Boba would be able to hear the sound. Jango remembered finding the sound soothing himself when he was small, before Death Watch had descended upon Concord Dawn, before he'd become a foundling under Jaster's care.

He shook his head, it wouldn't do to dwell on that right now.

He couldn't do anything about the rain sound right now either.

He knew some parents took their children out in speeders or ships and let the sound and vibration of the engines lull them to sleep. 

A speeder was a terrible option on Kamino, even when it wasn't raining the air was still horribly damp outside, much too damp to take a baby out for longer than a few moments.

The Slave 1 was, of course, available, but he would have to make some sort of modifications before it was a safe option. Crash webbing wasn't designed with babies in mind and the rotation of the firespray's cabin created so many pinch points for curious little hands. So for now that was out too.

Jango came out of his thoughts and realized just how much quieter the room was.

Boba was now a warm, sleeping weight against his shoulder.

So apparently the humming had done the trick. He would have to try to remember some other old tunes, and perhaps the words that went with them. 

Jango crossed into his darkened bedroom. He gently worked his son's tiny fingers free of his shirt and laid him in the crib as carefully as he could manage, not wanting to even think about how long it would likely take to settle him again if Boba woke now.

"Sleep well, little one," he whispered softly in Mando'a.

He crawled into his own bed without any hesitation. He was going to need to catch as much sleep as he could while his son slept. Doubtless it would only be a few short hours before Boba was awake again.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know that event I refer to from the Open Seasons comic isn't really canon anymore but good luck prying that shit from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Just a short chapter this time guys. Maybe the next one will be longer if I can ever kick my brain back into shape again.

Jango snapped awake with a gasp. The dream, nightmare, was already fading to fuzzy and unclear. But he didn't need it to be clear to know exactly what it was. The phantom ozone smell of blaster fire and lightsaber blades lingered in his nose.

Galidraan. Blood in the snow. The massacre. The damn Jettise.

"Buir." Came a shaky whisper that pulled him out of the spiral. 

His son stood beside the bed, his eyes shiny with tears he was trying to control. 

"Bob'ika," Jango reached for his son.

Boba clambered into the bed beside his father and cuddled close as soon as he was beckoned. 

"I woke you didn't I?" Jango asked.

Boba shook his head where it was tucked under Jango's chin.

"Don't lie, little one."

Boba gave a teary sounding sigh. "Scared me."

So Jango had most likely cried out in his sleep then, at the least. He pressed a kiss into the three year old's curls. 

The nightmares were the reason that Boba wasn't to try to get in bed with him unless Jango was awake. It was one of the rules that the boy hated most, but it was important for his wellbeing. The risk of lashing out at his son without being aware wasn't something that Jango liked thinking about.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Is ok."

Jango sighed. It wasn't really, but there wasn't much he could really do about it.

Boba squirmed around like he was doing anything but trying to get more comfortable. 

Jango couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Neither one of us is going back to sleep tonight are we?" He sat up and pulled Boba into his lap and pressed their foreheads together in a helmetless imitation of a Keldabe kiss, an action that always seemed to help both of them calm down.

Boba shook his head, giggling as his nose brushed against his father's. 

Jango propped the toddler against his hip as he rose and made his way into the kitchen. He went about expertly making himself a cup a caff one handed.

"Rain." Boba reported. 

He hummed in agreement without having to turn to the window. Lack of rain would have been more noteworthy on Kamino. 

The boy reached for the mug as Jango raised it to his lips. He dodged the child's hands easily. "Easy there you little caff fiend. This isn't for you."

Boba's face scrunched up into a truly impressive little scowl and Jango couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

He prepped a small second mug, this one far more blue milk than actual caff. He probably shouldn't let the kid have any at all, but this was a monster of his own making. Just one accidental taste -the caff he'd once been making for himself ended up in a bottle, and the formula had been in his own mug- and Boba had been hooked. 

Really Jango wasn't all that surprised, he knew his own opinion on good caff.

**Author's Note:**

> This may (possibly/probably will) turn into a series of short fluffy bits. I think I may have another short one written if ya'll liked this one.


End file.
